miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Panterman/Transkrypt
'-Dziedziniec Collège Françoise Dupont-' Marinette: Lew. „Twoje serce zaryczy.” Łaa, już ryczy. Adrien: Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, Marinette nigdy nie umówi się ze słupem soli. Nino: Cii. Wiesz, że średnio radzę sobie z dziewczynami, a z tą to już w ogóle nie. No, bo stary… mam podejść i opowiedzieć jej kawał? A może jakiś komplement? Zaprosić ją do zoo? Obiecać jej coś więcej? Adrien: Nino, przede wszystkim za dużo myślisz. Zaprosić ją do zoo? Mówisz poważnie? Nino: Ech. No co? Podobno mają tam jakieś nowe zwierzę. Adrien: Słuchaj, po prostu bądź sobą, stary. Nino: Łatwo ci mówić, bo pojawiasz się na okładkach pisemek dla nastolatek. Ja jestem mniej fajny. Adrien: Ty też jesteś fajny, wierz mi. Inaczej nie byłbyś moim kumplem. Zaproś ją do zoo. Na pewno się zgodzi. Daję ci słowo. Nino: A co jeśli zachowam się jak głupozaur? A ona mnie wyśmieje albo wyjdę na lamusa. Adrien: Spoko, będę cię wspierał. '-Przed szkołą-' Marinette: Och, jest taki… Alya: Bystry, śliczny, sweetaśny, smaczniasty nie do wytrzymania. Marinette: Zgadzam się z przedmówczynią. Adrien: Ooch, przepraszamy. Prawda, Nino? Nino: Sorka. Adrien i Marinette: Wybacz. Adrien: Kurcze, głupio wyszło. Jakby tu zatrzeć złe wrażenie? Masz jakiś pomysł, Nino? A może byśmy tak wyskoczyli do zoo? Co ty na to? Podobno sprowadzili nową… Nino: Ma-ma-mają nową panterę. Alya: Całkiem spoko pomysł, prawda, Marinette? Ty uwielbiasz drapieżniki. Marinette: Ee… tak. Ja… yy… naprawdę uwielbiam zoo. Bieżniki… to znaczy droż… to znaczy drapież… znaczy... Eechch… Adrien: Super. To może po szkole o czwartej? Nino, co powiesz? Ekstra. No to do czwartej. Marinette: Tak… Tak… Do czwartej. Alya: Yyy… Ziemia do Marinette. Zanotowałaś, że chłopak za którym totalnie szalejesz, właśnie zaprosił cię na randkę? Marinette: Tak… A! Czekaj?! Co?! Nie! To niemożliwe. Nie tutaj. Nie dzisiaj. Nie umyłam włosów! Nie włożyłam szczęśliwych skarpetek! Nie! Ratuj mnie, Alya! Nie przeżyję tego! Umieram! '-Brzeg Sekwany-' Nino: Jak ty to zrobiłeś, stary? Adrien: Mówiłem ci. Wystarczy być sobą. Nino: Jasne. Pewnie. Na pewno wystarczy być tobą. Ja nie mogę na siebie liczyć. Adrien: Przestań się wygłupiać. Nie dołuj się tak. Zobaczysz, jak już zostaniesz sam na sam z Marinette… Nino: Chwila! Jak to zostanę z nią sam na sam? Ho-ho, nie. Nic z tego. Pójdziesz tam ze mną. Nie zostanę z nią sam na sam. O nie. Adrien: Nie ma sprawy. Od czego są przyjaciele? '-Zoo-' Marinette: Aaa! Alya: Raz, raz, próba mikrofonu. Jak mnie słyszysz? Marinette: Bardzo dobrze. Ale nadal sądzę, że sobie nie poradzę. Alya: Jasne, że tak. Tylko musisz być sobą. Marinette: Pamiętasz co się dzieje, kiedy tak robię? Alya: Bądź sobą, Marinette. Chłopak 1: Ej! Wypad stąd! Oszalałaś?! Chłopak 2: To jest męska toaleta! Alya: Dobra, no to bądź sobą i… nie wchodź gdzie nie trzeba. Marinette: Mm… O, gdzie żeś ty, miłości mego życia? Tikki: Skąd ma wiedzieć, że jest miłością twojego życia, skoro z nim nie rozmawiasz? Marinette: Nie wtrącaj się, dobra? Dzisiaj z nim porozmawiam. Zobaczysz. Porozmawiam jak nie wiem co. Alya: Tak trzymaj, siostro. Grunt to motywacja. Marinette: Właśnie. Haha. Aaa. Już tu idą! Kim: Hej, Marinette. Marinette: Ach, fałszywy alarm. Hmhm. Cześć Kim i Max. Co w tutaj robicie? Kim: Dzisiaj przywieźli nową panterę. Muszę sprawdzić, czy mam większe buły. Max: Chcesz iść z nami? Alya: Marinette, cel na dziesiątej. Marinette: Hy! Nie! E, yy… ten, no… dzięki, ale… nie, dzięki. Czekam tu na kogoś. Nie krępujcie się. Kim: Okej. To zobaczymy się później. Marinette: Pewnie. A gdzie jest Adrien? Alya: Nie mam pojęcia. Marinette: Yy… Cześć, Nino. A… Adrien z tobą nie przyszedł? Adrien: Powiedz, że nie jestem wam do niczego potrzebny. Nino: Nie jestem wam do niczego potrzebny. Marinette: Hę? Plagg: Aa, ta wycieczka… Adrien: Ciii… Plagg: … może się okazać ciekawsza niż myślałem. Weź zrób głośniej. Nino: Yy;… Znaczy on. No chyba Adrien nie musi się z nami włóczyć po zoo, co nie? Alya: Jasne, że musi, matołku. Marinette: Jasne, że musi, ma… yyee… znaczy… Umawialiśmy się we trójkę. Może na niego zaczekamy? Adrien: Powiedz jej, że chcesz być z nią sam. Nino: Jeszcze nie. Marinette: Co mówiłeś? Nino: Yy… Masz rację. Zaczekamy. Adrien: Nie. Co ty gadasz? Nie macie po co na mnie czekać, bo nie przyjdę. '-Przy klatce pantery-' Otis: Zobacz, co tatuś ci przyniósł. Najlepsze kąski, najlepszej wołowiny. Kim: Łoo. Widziałeś kiedyś taki wielki stek? Max: Typowy posiłek zwierzęcia z rodziny kotowatych, które mogą biegać z prędkością stu kilometrów na godzinę. Kim: Sto kilometrów na godzinę? Tylko tyle? Myślałem, że pantery biegają o wiele szybciej. Gdybyśmy się ścigali, na pewno bym wygrał. Otis: Niemożliwe. Żaden człowiek nie może się mierzyć z moją panterą. Kim: Tak pan twierdzi? A które miejsce zajęła pańska panterach na zawodach sportowych? Bo ja zająłem pierwsze. Otis: Nie bądź niemądry, młody. Nie możesz porównywać się do pantery. Kim: Wcale nie muszę. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że jestem lepszy. Ej, kici, kici. Masz ochotę się ze mną pościgać? Kto ostatni ten zgniłe jajo. Max: Policzymy. Przy trzydziestu sześciu kilometrach na godzinę, wietrze w plecy i spadającej temperaturze, nie będziesz zgniłym jajem, a raczej obiadem. Otis: Twój kolega ma rację. Idźcie już sobie. Kiedy pantera je, potrzebny jej spokój. Nie denerwujcie jej. Kim: O, biedny kotek się denerwuje. My chcieliśmy zobaczyć dziką bestię. Drapieżnika. Otis: Idź sobie stąd. Albo każę ochronie wyrzucić was z zoo. Kim: Słyszałeś, Max? Lepiej nie zaczepiać biednego małego kotka i jego dużego, groźnego opiekuna. Hehehehe… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: W każdym człowieku drzemie dzika bestia. Bardzo dobrze się składa. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo. Znajdź opiekuna czarnej pantery i zawładnij nim. '-Zoo-' Marinette: Długo karze na siebie czekać. Wcale nie przyjdzie. Prawda? Adrien: Przyjdzie później. A skoro jesteśmy sami, chcę ci powiedzieć, że… Nino: Przyjdzie później. A skoro jesteśmy sami, chcę ci powiedzieć, że… Adrien: Zakochałem się w tobie, Marinette. Nino: Zakochałem się… yyy… zakochałem się w kimś, ale wstydzę się o tym gadać. Adrien: Hej, co ty wyprawiasz? Marinette: Naprawdę? Wiesz, jak chcesz to ci pomogę. Nino: Powaga? Alya: Serio? Taki z ciebie ekspert, że chcesz udzielać porad? Może się sama czegoś nauczę. Marinette: Sama się czegoś nauczę. Hy. Nino: Co? Marinette: Ee… Opowiedz coś o tej… Coś o tej szczęściarze. Hm? Nino: Aa, jasne. Adrien: Powiedz jej: „to ty”. Nino: To tyy… twoja kumpela Alya. Adrien, Alya i Marinette: CO?! Marinette: Alya? Ekstra. Alya: Nie! Nie! Wcale nie ekstra. Marinette: Mogę was umówić na randkę. Alya: Co ty gadasz? ! Poważnie?! Nie spytałaś mnie o zdanie! E-e! Nino jest dla mnie jak brat. Ech. Nie. Koniec rozmowy. Marinette: Zobaczysz, że będzie mu przykro. Nino: Mówiłaś coś do mnie? Marinette: Powiedziałam, że będzie jej przykro, jeśli jej nie powiesz. Alya: Oooee… '-Przy klatce pantery-' Władca Ciem: Pantermanie, jestem Władca Ciem. Ofiaruję ci potężną moc mściciela za niewielką cenę. Panterman: Zgoda, Władco Ciem. Kim: Łuhu! Panterman: Hej, młody. Wciąż masz ochotę na wyścig? Możesz startować, dam ci fory. Dopadnę go. Alya: Co ci strzeliło do głowy z tą randką?! Ech… Kim: Wściekła pantera! Max: Uciekajcie stąd! Nino: Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Tikki: Dlaczego nie posłuchałaś Alyi, Marinette? Marinette: Wiesz, jakoś nie mogłam. Nie chciałam, żeby Nino był smutny. Tikki: Pomyślimy o tym później. Teraz czas na przemianę. Marinette: Mhm. Tikki, kropkuj! Adrien: Musimy coś zrobić. Plagg: Ee… ech… Adrien: Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Kim: E-h. Nie. Panterman: Przegrałeś, młody. I co teraz powiesz o panterach? Kim: Że… pantery to debeściaki. Biedronka: A co ty powiesz o biedronkach? Czarny Kot: I o mniejszych czarnych kotach? Panterman: Jesteście bliżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym. Władca Ciem: Pantermanie, odbierz ich klejnoty. Ich Miracula. I przynieś je mnie. Biedronka: Jeśli ci życie miłe, wiej stąd. Słyszysz? No już! Czarny Kocie, bransoletka. Akuma na pewno ukryła się w amulecie. Czarny Kot: Ty go trzymaj. Ja zdejmę bransoletkę. Panterman: Atakujcie! Czarny Kot: Trzeba je pozamykać w klatkach! Biedronka: Co ty powiesz? Na pewno nam pozwolą zagonić się do klatek. Aaa! Wiesz, lepiej się rozdzielmy. Alya: Hej! Nino: Co jest? Biedronka: Tutaj nic wam nie grozi. Nino: Ee… Hej, co tam? Alya: Och… Biedronka: Za dużo ich jest. Wszystkich nie wyłapiemy. Czarny Kot: No to jak sobie poradzimy? Biedronka: Wracamy do planu A. Zniszczymy jego bransoletkę, ja złapię Akumę i wszystko wróci do normy. Czarny Kot: Nieźle kombinujesz. Biedronka: Tego nie da się zniszczyć. Czarny Kot: I wcale nie jest zniszczone. Biedronka: To… jak zdołał się uwolnić? Czarny Kot: Tego nie wiem, ale lepiej znajdźmy Kima. Yyy… To znaczy tego chłopaka, który go wkurzył. Oo. Widzisz to? Panterman: Teraz jesteśmy tylko we dwoje, młody. Za chwilę zostanie jeden z nas. Biedronka: Tym razem mi się nie wymkniesz. Czarny Kot: Szybko. Biegnij i ukryj się w jakimś budynku. Panterman: Nie uda wam się mnie złapać. Czarny Kot: Już wiemy jak się uwolnił z więzów. Biedronka: Gdzie jest Kim? Moja dobra kicia. '-Piekarnia Tom&Sabine (w środku i przed)-' Kim: Pomocy! Ratujcie mnie! Błagam. Tom: Już dobrze, synu. Chodź ze mną. Powoli. Czarny Kot: Tutaj będzie bezpieczny. Pantery nie umieją otwierać drzwi, co nie? Biedronka: Pantery nie umieją, ale co, jeśli zmieni się w mniejsze stworzenie? Na przykład mysz, albo… Czarny Kot: Racja. Mimo wszystko mamy nad nim przewagę. Tylko my wiemy gdzie szukać jego ofiary. Biedronka: Panterman też w końcu wywęszy Kima. Nie traćmy czasu, zaplanujmy następny krok. Czarny Kot: Trzeba działać, za nim Panterman zmieni Paryż w dżunglę. Biedronka: Za mną. Cześć ma… yyy… proszę pani. Sabine: Ooo… Czy… ty… Biedronka: Aaa! Sabine: Czy ty… to Biedronka? Biedronka: Tak, Biedronka. Lektor: Specjalne wydanie wiadomości. Nadja Chamack: Przerywamy program z powodu nadzwyczajnych wydarzeń. Zwierzęta wtargnęły do miasta. Policja próbuje opanować sytuację. Proszę pozostać w domach i nie wpadać w panikę. Burmistrz wydał specjalne oświat… Biedronka: Tutaj będziesz bezpieczny. Mogę to pożyczyć? Kim: Ee… jasne. Biedronka: Idziemy, Czarny Kocie. Proszę nie otwierać drzwi ani okien. To ważne. Czarny Kot: Zajmiemy się resztą. Nic państwu nie grozi. Biedronka: Dziękuję, tat… yyy…. Panu za zaangażowanie. Tom: Nie ma za co, Biedronko. Biedronka: Niezła zmyłka. Czarny Kot: Yy… Aa… Ała. Co to takiego? Biedronka: Odświeżacz powietrza. Zamaskuje nasze naturalne zapachy. Czarny Kot: Dzięki. Zawsze chciałem pachnieć jak… świeża morska bryza. Może uda się go zamknąć w takim pudełku. Biedronka: Tylko jeśli nie zmieni się w nic większego niż mysz. Może autobus nada się na klatkę? Czarny Kot: Na pewno. Tylko jak go zwabimy do środka? Zbliża się! Biedronka: Plan się powiódł. Wyczuł zapach Kima. Czarny Kot: Hę? Hyhy. Biedronka: Ech. Idziemy. Co? Biedronka? Facet ma gust. Aaa! Czarny Kot: Nie mógłby się raz zmienić w żółwia? Biedronka: Wiesz jak się otwiera te drzwi? Niczego nie uruchomimy. Nie ma kluczyków. Władca Ciem: Zabierz jego Miraculum! Pierścień! Bierz pierścień! Biedronka: Zdaję się, że te przemiany kosztują go wiele wysiłku! Czarny Kot: Więc pozwólmy mu się zmęczyć. W ten sposób łatwiej złapiemy Akumę. KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Autobus nie przypomina klatki, ale… zdał egzamin. Czarny Kot: Wyświadczyliśmy mu niedźwiedzią przysługę, wspólniczko. Biedronka: Zostaw sobie te żarty na później. To jeszcze nie koniec. Czarny Kot: Ciekawe jak długo to potrwa. Biedronka: Chyba się zmęczył! Czarny Kot: Hej! To wymarłe gatunki też się liczą?! Biedronka: Tyranozaury wyginęły miliony lat temu, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć, to jednak zwierzęta. Czarny Kot: Wiesz, znam dwa gatunki, które też w końcu wyginą. Czarny Kot i Biedronka! Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Hę? Lewarek? Czarnym Kot: Szkoda, że Panterman nie ma kapcia do wymiany. Biedronka: Patrz, jakie ma krótkie przednie łapy. Czarny Kot: Więc pewnie nie zostanie koszykarzem. To nam w czymś pomoże? Biedronka: Usiądź mu na karku tak, aby nie mógł cię dosięgnąć. Odwrócisz jego uwagę. A ja go powalę. Czarny Kot: Nieźle kombinujesz. Potrafię odwrócić uwagę. Depczę wam po piętach. Biedronka: Dziwne, że nie musieliśmy tego użyć. Co to może znaczyć? Czarny Kot: Dla mnie to całkiem jasne. Dajemy sobie radę. Biedronka: Hy! Czarny Kocie, czekaj! Wiem co trzeba zrobić. Czarny Kot: BIEDRONKO! Biedronka: Smacznego, krwawa bestio! Czarny Kot: NIE! Zapłacisz mi za to, gadzie! Biedronka: Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Zaliczone. Czarny Kot: Biedronko! To była dzika akcja. O. Pora odczepić wąsy i w nogi. Hehehe. Biedronka: To do zobaczenia, Czarny Kocie. Otis: Co się ze mną działo? Biedronka: Nic panu nie grozi. Ale musi pan wrócić do zoo i zadbać o zwierzęta. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Zniweczyłaś mój podły plan, Biedronko. Nie tak miało się to wszystko skończyć! Możesz mi wierzyć. Pewnego dnia to ja będę triumfował, a ty będziesz znaczyła tyle co nic! '-Piekarnia-' Marinette: O nie. Całkiem zapomniałam o Alyi. Ale będzie się na mnie wściekać. Tikki: Byłoby gorzej, gdyby wiedziała, że to ty jesteś Biedronką, która ją zamknęła z Ninem. Hy? Marinette: Hm. Wtedy na pewno by mnie zabiła. Teraz będzie tylko wściekła. Heh. Słuchaj, Alya, przepraszam. Źle się zachowałam. Nie powinnam cię wrabiać w tę randkę z Ninem. Naprawdę mi głupio, ale… obiecuję, że wszystko mu wytłumaczę. Odkręcę to, słowo. Wybaczysz mi? Hy. Hehehe. Alya: Hehehe. Dzięki, Nino. Nino: Chcesz ciastko z czekoladą? Marinette: Ee… A co on tutaj robi? Alya: Biedronka zamknęła nas w jednej klatce na całe popołudnie. Nino: Okazało się, że wiele nas łączy. A pamiętasz jak mówiłem o tym, że się zakochałem? Marinette: Oo. Tak. Aha. Nino: Ech. Wtedy chodziło o ciebie. Marinette: Oo. Nino: Przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało, ale później, kiedy spędziłem trochę czasu z… Alya: Wiesz, chyba trochę za bardzo się rozgadałeś, Nino. Nino: No tak, masz rację. Alya: A najśmieszniejsze jest to, że ja podpowiadałam tobie, a Nino słuchał podpowiedzi Adriena. Marinette: Co? Adrien tam był? Alya: Tak. Niezły lol, co? Nino: Alya powiedziała mi w tajemnicy, że się w kimś zakochałaś. Marinette: Aaa! Alya: Ale nie powiedziałam mu w kim. Słowo honoru. Bo… ja nie wyręczam innych w podejmowaniu decyzji. Nino: Ale jak chcesz, to mogę was razem ustawić. Gdybym wiedział o kogo chodzi. Alya: Nino! Nino: Dobra, przecież ja nic nie mówię. Ale jeśli tylko mogę się przydać… Alya: NINO! Zobacz też.. en:Animan/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1